Mamma Mia!
by Cybrokat
Summary: Complete. When Ginny asks for Hermione's help to win back Harry, she wasn't quite sure what she was getting herself into. Singing and silliness abound. First multi-chapter fic, so please R-n-R :
1. Chapter 1

**Time is slightly tweaked by a year. This is a fun and silly story written hopefully with a touch of plausibility. I have a few fics in mind that all contain music in some fashion. Sorry. I blame my abnormally long drive to work and my abnormally strong passion for music. For Heather. (read: blame her entirely.)**

**Disclaimer: Why yes, I am in fact JKR and I write silly fanfic about my own characters. Or not. *grovels at the feet of real JKR.***

**Chapter 1**

"Absolutely not, Ginny."

"Please, Hermione! I just heard you, you were wonderful!"

"It's not my ability I question, Ginny. It's my desire. No."

Ginny stared at the woman peeking out of the steaming shower. She had come into the bathroom to hear the end of a beautiful version of the ABBA song 'I Have a Dream' and knew she would be perfect for her plan. Hermione, however, quickly wrapping herself in a towel, was not as conducive as she had hoped.

"Hermione, please. You know I haven't asked you for anything and I just can't let Harry go that easy. This is my last try to get him to remove his head from his rear without my physical assistance. He won't talk to me, return my owls, nothing. And the part I hate is I know how he still cares for me. He's told me before, and I know the way we look at each other. He just can be such a thick iprat/i, thinking he can't handle me and his NEWTs. I mean, seriously, he sounds like you. He can kill Voldemort and can't handle his Charms? Please, Hermione! I'll beg! I'll…I'll…well I don't know what I could do, but just name it!"

Hermione listened to all of this impassively as she finished toweling off and got dressed. It was true Harry was being a bit of a prat but that was certainly not unusual. He and Ginny had dated over the summer between his sixth and seventh year but had broken up after Harry defeated Voldemort on All Hallows Eve. Harry was feeling the pressure of his status and fame and was terrified he'd be the Boy-Who-Lived-But-Failed-School if he didn't finally listen to Hermione and buckle down. He hadn't realized that all work and no play made Harry an unhappy boy. Let alone poor Ginny. Hermione walked out to the Gryffindor common room, and threw herself on the nearest sofa releasing a sigh. "What do you have in mind?"

Ginny gave a little bounce as she joined her friend on the sofa. "You'll do it? Really? Well, I wasn't thinking much. You know, a few songs, costumes, maybe a few of the guys too. I'm not sure what the rules are exactly, but they are posted out in the Great Hall."

Hermione let out another sigh. "You can have one song for each person in the group with a maximum of six. How many people are you thinking of having involved in this thing?"

"What thing?"

Both girls turned to see Luna Lovegood coming through the portrait hole. She had a relationship starting with Neville, but it was common knowledge that things were progressing a little slower than Luna cared for. Neville was simply too nervous around girls and nothing Luna could do could ease his introversion.

"Ginny is forcing me to sing in the bloody talent show Professor Dumbledore is having after the Leaving Feast. I just don't see why he thinks us making a mockery out of ourselves is an adequate form of celebrating the passing of a ruthless killer, but he obviously didn't ask my opinion."

"Obviously," Ginny told her. "Luna…you wouldn't happen to sing, would you?"

"Oh yes," Luna responded. "I've been told I have a lovely soprano. Very much like a pygmy puff on Boxing Day."

"Right. What do you know about ABBA?"

"ABBA!" Hermione nearly shrieked. "Good Lord, Ginny. You're going to have me out there in some bellbottomed pant suit with fringe, and a headband, singing Dancing Queen!"

"That's the general idea. But I did have a few different songs in mind. We do need a few guys though. I wonder where Ron is," Ginny inquired as Luna joined the girls by the fire, finding a seat in an oversized chair.

"He's out on the Quidditch field, but he should be back anytime! Is there something you need? I can help!" spoke the little pipsqueak from behind the couch. The three girls turned to face the new voice in the conversion.

"Hi Colin," they said in unison. Colin had apparently come down from the boy's dormitory, and had overheard the conversation.

"Colin…" Ginny said.

"No!" said Hermione. "Absolutely not!"

"Hush you. We need boys, and he is more than willing. Colin, can you sing at all? I bet you have a fabulous tenor."

"Oh, well, I do alright I suppose," said Colin, turning a bit pink in the ears. "Are you girls going to sing for the talent show? And you want me to join you? I'd love to! What are you singing? I promise I'll practice all the time!"

For the third time in a few short minutes, Hermione sighed, and gave Ginny the universal i I hate you /i glare.

At an abrupt noise, Hermione looked over to see a few fellow students returning from playing or watching Quidditch practice. The team had been practicing constantly before the last game of the season, Gryffindor against Ravenclaw. Soon Ron, Seamus, Parvati, and a few younger students were lounging about the room. Harry had stayed behind to pick up the field.

"Oh, Ron? You're going to sing backup with Colin for me, Hermione, and Luna, OK? I'll let you know when we've picked out our songs and rehearsal times," Ginny told her brother very nonchalantly.

"Oy! What, Ginny? I don't do things in public! I can't sing! No way. Absolutely not," Ron stuttered out in shock. It was well known how he had to get over his fear in order to play Keeper for the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"You'll do it, because I said so. I know you sing perfectly fine. You're a great bass, Ron, or I wouldn't ask you. I hear you warble all the time at the Burrow. Now that's final."

"Ginny, how many people are you planning on having for this thing? We haven't even picked songs yet!" Hermione said in an exasperated tone.

"I think one more should be just right. We need a baritone, but I have no idea who can carry tune besides us."

"Well, I think I happen to be just the man yer lookin' for, ladies." Seamus walked over to the group around the fireplace to sit on the couch between Hermione and Ginny. "My Da happens to be a professor of music at a university in London. Been teachin' me since I was six."

Ginny raised an eyebrow at her fellow classmate. "Is that so? And you wouldn't mind singing in front of the entire student body? In costume?"

"Course not," Seamus replied easily. "After my years here at Hogwarts, figure it fits to go out with a bang."

Hermione snorted.

"Alright, so there are six of us, and you want us to sing disco, Ginny? Or ABBA in particular?" Luna asked the redhead.

"Well, there is a certain song that I really think fits my purpose for this little group. I really want Harry, berk that he is, to realize this is where he belongs, and I'm willing to help him through anything. There are a ton of ABBA songs so I think it'd be great if we could all pick something from their catalog."

"How do you know so much about Muggle music, Gin? From the '70s, no less?"

"Dad," Ginny responded.

"That is a great idea though, Ginny! I wonder if I could do the same for Neville."

Ginny seemed thoughtful. "Actually, that's a great idea Luna! We can each be the lead for a song! What would you like to sing, Hermione?"

"Well, um, actually...I, uh. I have no idea to be honest. I'll have to think on it."

Luna looked a little sad. "It's ok, Hermione. It's doesn't have to be about someone special. You can just sing a fun song if you like. Everyone needs a bit of fun. We can meet tomorrow and figure out more."

Hermione gave Luna a wistful smile. There was actually a special someone. He just didn't know it yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hermione woke up early and set out on a stroll around the lake. She needed a little time to think.

As she passed over the grounds she thought on the last year. It had been a whirlwind with the fall of Voldemort. It had happened much as they expected it would, leading him to Godric's Hollow on Halloween, of all days. Harry was quicker with the killing curse, his reflexes enhanced by a potion created by Hermione and Professor Snape, mostly Professor Snape, and losses were mercifully few. Afterward was a bit more of a challenge. Many students were faced with a huge hole in their lives. Now what? Where do they go from here? It took a few very stern professors to get them to focus on school again. It just hadn't seemed that important at first.

And now it was the end of Hermione's seventh year. She had always known she wanted to continue her education. She had enjoyed herself immensely, much more than expected, while working with her Potions professor to find a potion to aid Harry. Dumbledore had come to her at the end of her sixth year and asked her if she was willing to join and aid the Order. She was pleased to be of use and even more pleased to find she would be working with potions. However, her professor was not so pleased – either to have an assistant or to be stuck at Grimmauld Place over the summer.

The first few weeks were frosty at best. Hermione felt terribly awkward in his presence and he just didn't care. Unaccustomed and unwilling to share his space with others, he just ignored her. Hermione would set up her lab on one table, he would set up his on the other side of the room, and they often wouldn't speak for an entire day. She knew they were thinking along the same lines for a cure. Sometimes she would go into a library for a book to find he had it, or he would come to her asking to borrow a text. Other times, they would accidentally bump into each other as they both reached for the same ingredient.

Finally, she had had enough. One day she walked into their lab, intentionally went to his side of the space, and set up her cauldron right next to him. "Kind of defeats the purpose, working together separately. I don't know about you, but I'd rather just figure out a way to destroy the bastard. Sir."

Snape had stared at her agog. Frank honesty was something he could handle. He slid his cauldron aside to give her a little more room. After that day, they shared a companionable acquaintance.

It took the majority of the summer to hit on something that would increase Harry's chance at success. During this time, Hermione was starting to pay more attention to her lab partner than to the research she was going through. After they thawed their frostiness, they found that they had quite a bit in common. They both enjoyed a cup of tea after brewing. They both lost themselves in their books and research. It got to the point where Hermione would set her wand to vibrate at a certain time: otherwise meals would have been completely forgotten.

He challenged her outside the classroom in ways she knew he couldn't at school. Every day was a different topic of discussion, and Hermione found herself becoming more and more wrapped up in the subject and the source. She already knew she could sit and listen to him catalog his potions storage for hours on end. What she was not expecting was her mind wandering to the little flat spot on the bridge of his nose, her finger itching to rub it. Or how silky his hair seemed – before he spent hours brewing of course. Lord, she didn't even want to think how ishe/i appeared afterward. And further still were his mannerisms. His gentle 'Miss Granger?' after she had once again fallen asleep over a journal or the tender and particular way he set up and tore down his lab, everything polished and put exactly where it belonged. A man after her own heart. And there was no use fooling herself, he was getting it.

It was again where to go from here that had her stumped. She was fairly certain he felt, well, friendly at least, towards her. He hadn't killed her yet at any rate. He had tolerated her questions, and after a while, began to encourage her research. They had shared tea, and he would come and sit near her on occasion while they were reading in the library of the safe house. She couldn't think of him voluntarily seeking out anyone, and the fact that he did seem to be with her made her very pleased.

And he had smiled at her. No, not often. Okay, twice. But still, she remembered each as clear as day. Once was after the successful trial of the potion they would use against Voldemort, and had made her feel like she was looking at the Grinch as he was plotting to steal Christmas. It was a smile, yes, but almost more of his usual sneer. It was happy and sinister. The other was just for her, or she liked to think of it as hers anyway. It had just been a regular day, and she was debating out loud whether to use moonstone or chrysoberyl when she looked up at him suddenly to ask his opinion. She found him just looking at her, with a soft smile on his face and warmth in his eyes. And damn if she hadn't forgotten her question, quickly covering up her pause with an inquiry about dinner.

But since Harry succeeded, she hadn't spoken to Professor Snape outside of class. Oh, there were a few moments when she would linger, ostensibly picking up her books or rearranging her notes, so she could have a few minutes alone with him. Sometimes she would ask him how he was doing or just bid him a good day. The conversation was always stilted, neither knowing where they stood in these once familiar roles. On occasion, she would find him while doing her rounds, but still hadn't been able to talk to him. It seemed as though these times were cursed. Invariably, as soon as she saw him, another student would enter the hallway with a question for one of them, or he would appear as though he were about to speak, and then just walk away. Dumbledore hadn't asked her to do any other work with him, and she felt the pang of loss.

She kept mulling over Ginny and Luna's conversation. She knew her voice was fine, but did she have the chutzpah to go through with what she was thinking? There was a reason she wasn't sorted in Ravenclaw she supposed. She always went through with what she was thinking. She hadn't been wrong yet (since the potion was fine, it was the cat hair that was off!). And it iwas/i the last thing they were going to do before leaving.

But what about her apprenticeship? She had petitioned after Christmas to stay on at Hogwarts as an apprentice to her brooding and beloved Professor. It had been over five months, and she hadn't heard anything. Probably safe to assume he had shaken her off as unworthy. If this was well and truly the last time she would see him, she might as well give it a go. And there was no way she was going to tell Ginny and Luna about it beforehand.

Luna and Neville had been a bit of a curiosity as of late. They bonded right after the war, still on the battlefield, when Neville found Luna's lost puffapod earring. Since then, they had been spending increasing amounts of time together out around the lake or greenhouses, in the library, or in each other's common room. They would trade off sitting at each other's table, and were often seen walking in between class holding hands. Ernie McMillan swore he caught them snogging on one of his patrols once, but no one else knew anything. Luna, however, had confided in the girls that she was ready to move forward to a more substantial commitment with the shy Gryffindor. Neville was clearly taken with Luna, but was even more bashful after the bout of celebrity all the friends of Harry Potter received after the final battle. He had girls throwing themselves at him in the halls, and was receiving owl after owl of letters from single witches. He had nearly retreated into his shell until Luna pointed out all the men under Dumbledore were going through the same thing, even Snape.

Which Hermione was not happy about. She knew she had no claim on the man, but couldn't help but feel jealous at the brazen hussies sending marriage proposals and racy undergarments! They obviously knew nothing about him.

Suddenly, she had two owls swoop down to her on her trek around the lake. One was from Ginny, probably about practice times. The other was from Dumbledore, inviting Hermione to immediate tea…with Professor Snape.

~~HGSS~~

"Welcome Miss Granger!"

Professor Snape turned to see the young woman who had just run through the door, looking like Spring itself. Her chestnut hair was wild and shone with golden highlights. She smelled of the sunshine that had brought the freckles out on her nose, and a leaf was sticking to the bottom of her robes. She was lovely.

Hermione had clearly run the whole way from the lakeside, and was out of breath when she arrived. "Professor Dumbledore…Professor Snape…I hope I'm not too late."

"Not at all my dear. Come in, come in, sit down," said Dumbledore, while pointing to a vacant chair next to Professor Snape.

Hermione slid easily into the chair and glanced apprehensively toward her professor before looking back at the Headmaster. "Was there something you needed me for, sirs?"

"Well, Miss Granger – my dear, you do look winded. Here, have a cup of tea and a biscuit – we both wanted to speak with you regarding your request made last February. I'm terribly sorry it took so long to come to a resolution, but we've had a fair bit of bureaucracy to sort out after the defeat of Tom, and a bit of a chat was needed with Professor Snape here on the requirements."

"Oh, I understand, sir, but if Professor Snape is hesitant about tutoring me, I certainly don't want to be a bother to him…to you, sir," she said as she looked to her professor. "I know I perform adequately in all my classes, but there is only one class that consistently offers me a challenge and excitement. I can think of nothing more I would rather do then to continue learning from a Master, and to be able to put my ideas into research and experimenting. And, of course, I am willing to alleviate some of the day to day chores of brewing the commonplace stock needed for the school, or run errands, or whatever you need, sir. But I really do not want to be a hardship on you, Professor. You've had quite enough I think, and don't want there to be any resentment, and I had so much enjoyed our time together before the Fall."

"Miss Granger, I assure you, if I had not wished to take you on, I simply wouldn't," he said calmly, appraising the young witch by his side. "However, having had worked with you in the past, I know you to be studious and eager in the laboratory, and able to follow my directions without question. You have proven to be capable of independent thought, more than can be said for the rest of your classmates, house notwithstanding, and were I to pick my ideal candidate, it would be you, Miss Granger. The Headmaster simply had to discuss with me such trivialities as your accommodations and compensation."

"Oh…oh! Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I was just afraid I wasn't good enough," she timidly replied.

"You'll do, Miss Granger."

Dumbledore gave a bit of a chuckle. "Now, my dear, we planned to have you come down for a day or two after your exams are finished to become acquainted with what will be required of you, a bit of an orientation, if you will. You will, of course, have lodging here at the castle over the summer, and for the duration of your apprenticeship. There is currently no timeframe for completion, simply when Professor Snape feels you are ready, though it is usually three to five years. You will receive a percentage of the royalties for any patents you've worked on together while under his tutelage, as well as a weekly compensation for the work you do. Is there anything that sounds amiss or that you would like to request?"

Hermione was quiet, rooted to her chair. She had never expected so much. In fact, she was already scanning the Daily Prophet for a side job for money, never imagining she would be paid. She felt a little guilty. After all, it was she who was receiving all the benefits – an education, room and board, a salary. Plus, an opportunity to work with ihim/i.

"I'm astonished, sir! I would never have dreamed of asking for so much. I had been planning on working elsewhere as well, but I'm pleased to know I can focus solely on Professor Snape…on, on the ap-apprenticeship," stuttered Hermione, turning a bit red, a fact unnoticed by the professor but duly noted by the headmaster.

"You most certainly will not work anywhere else," said Professor Snape quickly, appearing cross. "While you are here, you are mine alone. You will not be hired out to work for anyone but myself." He sat a little straighter in his chair. "It is preposterous to think one's apprentice would be gallivanting the countryside, looking for work, as though he could not take care of her."

Hermione's breath hitched a little in her throat. "Sorry, sir. I didn't mean offense. It's not uncommon for Muggles to work while achieving a higher education. I'm very honored and grateful for the consideration you have given me and I will do my best to deserve it."

"Yes, well. Muggle you are not. You are a witch, to be taken care of by her Master."

Hermione was now biting her lip and burning scarlet. Clearly he wasn't thinking in the same frame of mind as she. Dumbledore had read her discomfort, and he took pity on them both. Poor Severus just did not know what he was signing up for.

"Now that we have reached an understanding, Miss Granger, I believe we can adjourn for the day. Professor Snape can send you an owl informing you of when to meet him the day before the Leaving Feast."

"Certainly sir. That's fine. I'm looking forward to it," Hermione said as she quickly rose from her chair to reach for Dumbledore's offered hand. She shook his briefly, and then reached over for the professor's hand. He simply stared at hers for a moment, and she almost withdrew it before he slowly reached out a white and slender hand to grasp her own. Hermione could feel her heart rise in her chest at the feeling of his fingers wrapped around her hand, all the way to her wrist, as he grasped it and shook firmly. "Thank you, sir," she managed to choke out as she fled the room as quickly as she had entered, leaving the two men in their chairs staring at the retreating blur.

~~~HGSS~~~

Hermione left the office in a bit of a shock. She got the apprenticeship! She was going to be his apprentice! She was planning on singing to him at the talent show!

…She was planning on singing to him at the talent show.

Oh God.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Dinner was now over, and it was time to arrive at the Room of Requirement for their first rehearsal. Hermione was still convinced that Ginny was entirely too excited about this. However, she had never slacked on anything in the past, so she wasn't going to start now.

"OK," said Ginny. "First thing's first. Music. I thought about singing 'Lay All Your Love on Me.'"

"Yes, that's definitely perfect, Gin," Hermione told her.

"Especially about the love affairs," Seamus not so subtly whispered to Ron, who let out a snicker.

Ginny turned on him. "Hey, shut up! I didn't hear you complaining about a quick snog in the broom closet!"

"Speaking of snogging, I thought 'Honey Honey' would be best for Neville and me. He is very sweet when he gives his goodnight kiss, and I certainly think he will be a love mach-"

"Right then!" interrupted Ginny. "That sounds great, Luna. So my song should fit well." She sang a few of the lines. "'Don't go wasting your emotion, lay all your love on me'. Luna, yours is really great too. I definitely think it's time for you to get to know more of Neville. Plus, you don't treat him like he should be on some pedestal."

"He is my shmooky goober," Luna told her wistfully.

Ginny just paused, and stared at the enraptured girl for a moment before asking Hermione, "What do you plan on singing, 'Mione?"

"Um, well, actually, I hadn't thought about it too much, and I was kind of thinking about singing to a special someone, but now I'm really having second thoughts, and I don't know if he would be receptive to such an ostentatious display of sentimental conduct." Hermione started to straighten her clothes as she nervously thought about what she was considering.

"Shut it, Hermione. What bloke in the castle wouldn't want a babe like you singing to him?"

"Colin! First off, nobody asked you! And second, I ireally/i don't think he'd appreciate it."

"Well, look at it this way, Herms. You got one big chance to let him know how you feel, eh? And there is something to be said for not leaving the kettle on too long to boil," said Ron.

Ron had a point. She'd had feelings for him for over a year by the time he decided to make a move, and by then she had moved on to what she hoped was a bigger and better thing. Now her kettle was on the fire. She was coming to realize it'd been on far longer than she thought, but she highly doubted it was being tended.

"True, Ron. Very true." She gave him an apologetic sort of smile. "OK, well, I have no idea how he feels about me, but we've been able to spend a bit of time together. I think he at least regards me as a friend. He is someone I've been able to talk to, and there is certainly a lot he can teach me." Hermione blushed a little at her words, and Ginny was giving her a very hard stare. Very hard indeed. "So I thought I would do 'Name of the Game.'"

"I think that would be pretty appropriate," Ginny told her in a slightly tight voice, as the rest of the crowd murmured their agreement. "How do you guys feel about doing an opening and closing song? I thought about performing 'Super Trouper' at the beginning, and we can bring up the boys near the end of the song, and do one at the end too."

"How many songs are you expecting me to learn, Ginny? I'm not some bloody singing finch!"

"No, Ron, you certainly aren't, but just think of the entire female population of the castle watching you in a form fitting outfit! You'll be singing some of their favorite songs, and helping your sister and two of your best female friends get the loves of their lives. You'll have your pick of anyone in the room, probably even McGonagall."

"Oy Gin! That was almost a really convincing thing you said there, and then you had to just keep talking. But yeah, you've got a point. I bet I could get a date with Lav AND Parvati after this. Maybe even together…"

Men.

"So, as I was saying, do you guys have any suggestions on a closing song?"

"I've always liked 'Gimme, Gimme, Gimme,'" said Luna.

"'Dancing Queen'?" asked Colin.

"NO!"

"Well, gosh, you don't all have to yell at me at once! It was just a suggestion!"

"Better than 'Slipping Through My Fingers,'" said Seamus.

Ron and Seamus both snickered at Ron's "That's what she said!" before Ginny smacked them both with a rolled up folder.

Hermione tapped her bottom lip thoughtfully. "'Take a Chance on Me'?"

"Oooh, good one, Hermione! That would be perfect! Luna, what do you think?"

"I don't think I am familiar with that one, but it sounds good. How does it go?"

Ginny and Hermione both were starting to sing. "'My love is strong enough to last when things are rough, it's magic. You say that I waste my time, but I can't get you off my mind, no, I can't let go, 'cause I love you so.'" Both of the girls were now standing with their arms around each other, clearly having a good time singing to each other.

Ginny giggled. "Well then, that is settled! We can open with 'Super Trouper', and then Luna can sing. I'll go next, and Hermione can finish, and then we'll do 'Take a Chance on Me.' Sound good?"

Hermione started to brood over how she was going to possibly get Professor Snape, of all people, to sit through one song, let alone almost five, when Ginny suddenly interrupted her musings.

"Do you guys want to try costumes tonight?"

Hermione pondered this. It was nearing the end of June. They had roughly two weeks until the Leaving Feast, and they had to get costumes eventually anyway. Might as well bite the bullet tonight. How ridiculous could it be?

_Nothing good can come from this_, thought the boys.

"I'd love to, Ginny. Can I be in purple?"

"Well, we are in the Room of Requirement. We can think of what we want to wear, and see if it provides us with a wardrobe."

All six students stood with intense expressions on their faces, Ron with slightly jiggling jowls, and Colin turning his face red. Suddenly, a large wardrobe appeared in the corner.

"Well, let's see what we've got." Ginny walked over to the wardrobe, and started pulling out brightly colored spandex suits with sparkles, fringe, and other baubles. First there was a tight, v-necked, purple suit with huge puffy sleeves, which was bellbottomed with sequin inserts. Next was a lime green kimono dress with a hot pink cartoon cat on the front. Then a 'Judy Jetson' style blue dress, and three similar red spandex suits for the men.

"OK, I like a bit of the brightness, but, Gin, I really don't want to put on that kimono. I just went to see the premiere of the play 'Mamma Mia' over the Easter hols with my parents. They end with the guys and girls on stage together singing a number, and the girls are all in fashionably decent outfits while the men are a bit flashier. I think the girls could be in the similar outfits, but in white, while the boys can be in bright colors."

Ginny and Luna were staring at the outfits, one enthralled and one horrified, as Ginny responded, "That sounds good, Hermione. Really good. That suit is just ghastly."

"Oh, I don't know, I kind of like it."

"Well good, Seamus. We'll put you in it then. Let's close this wardrobe, Hermione can think of the outfits she saw, and we'll go from there," Ginny told him.

Hermione closed her eyes, and thought hard on her mental picture. _I need three bright and fun male disco outfits. The tall one can be the most scandalous. I also need three female disco outfits, in white, accented with gold. Something to gain the attention of a thick boy, a shy boy, and an ethical man._

She cautiously approached the wardrobe. She peeked inside, and found exactly what she wanted.

~~HGSS~~

It was now one week away from the Leaving Feast, and the day dawned bright and clear. Hermione was getting prepared to start her exams the next morning, and diligently practicing her music. She was very grateful her parents had decided to visit London and see a musical, instead of visiting Aunt Gloria for Easter.

Hermione had always had a passion for singing, but never really had an opportunity to employ it. As much as she waved her hand in the classroom, she really did prefer to be behind the scenes with her talents, as she was with Harry. She wasn't quite sure how she was going to fare being front and center in front of the student body. Especially with Professor Snape. She just kept thinking that her daring would only end poorly. She could only hope to get everything out before she was hexed into the floor.

The group had been holding frequent rehearsals, and Hermione admitted to herself they had sounded pretty good. She had heard of a few other students practicing, but as far as she knew, their little scheme was laying low. Harry and Neville had no clue, she was certain, and, of course, her special someone was in for the surprise of his life.

Well, perhaps not his whole life. Hermione was pretty sure that many more flabbergasting things had happened to him in his years of service to Voldemort. And, actually, come to think of it, she remembered what Harry had told her about Snape's memories at Hogwarts. She couldn't even convincingly say this could be the surprise of his Hogwarts life. Well, dammit, he would be shocked anyway.

Ginny kept giving Hermione curious glances during their rehearsals, but so far the feisty red head had kept it to herself. Hermione was pretty sure she didn't know exactly who she was singing about, but had a hypothesis.

"Hey 'Mione?"

Hermione turned her head from where she had been daydreaming into a book in the common room.

"Yes Ron?"

"About Harry and my sister… he really likes her, right? I mean, cares for her, as in, more than a friend? She isn't going through all this to look like a pillock is she?"

Hermione thought on his words. Harry had certainly seemed to care for Ginny very much, and she wasn't quite sure why he backed off all of a sudden. "Honestly, I don't think so, Ron, but I'll talk to him if you'd like."

Ron looked quite relieved at not having to do any interfering himself. Some things he was very good at: Quidditch, Chess, spit bubbles. Dealing with other people's problems was not on the list.

Hermione headed out of the common room to find Harry. She figured with all the studying he had been doing lately, she would find him in the library or the Quidditch pitch. After an unsuccessful search of the pitch, she found him deep in the library. He was in a back corner, near Muggle History, obviously not wanting to be bothered. Hermione pulled up a chair.

"Oh, hey. Guess you found me, huh?"

"Wasn't too hard, really. Still working on the Transfiguration theory?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I think I've got it worked out now. I was thinking about going over some Defense material after this." Harry started to rifle through his books for a past DADA textbook.

"Harry, why did you dump Ginny?"

"Excuse me?"

Hermione leveled him a look before calming replying. "I said, 'why did you dump Ginny?'"

"I told you. I really needed to practice my work. I've completely flaked off six years of study, and if I want to be anything in my own right as a wizard, I need to work. There will be time for girls later."

"We both know Ginny isn't just a girl. So what's the real reason?" she asked skeptically.

Harry leaned forward to rest his forehead against the book in his hands on the table. After a few moments, she could hear his sigh and a hitch in his voice. "What if I left her, 'Mione? What if…what if we had a son and I died and left her alone? Or I caused her death and there was another me, another little orphan Harry Potter?" Harry looked at her in anguish, the normally happy face showing his inner turmoil. "It's killing me, but I can't do that to someone. To her."

Hermione reached for his hand, and let out a little sigh. "Harry James, _if_ anything should happen, think of all the family you have now. Any child of yours or Ginny's is going to be the most spoiled rotten child Hogwarts ever saw. And you cause her just as much pain every day by refusing her. Maybe you should tell her your fears, and let her make her own decisions."

He nodded gravely. "I know. You're right, as usual. It just all seems like so much. I just can't seem to do right by her." He rested his head back on the book before him. "But I need to try. I promise, as soon as these tests are taken, I'll talk with her."

"Good. I'll let Ron know he doesn't have to worry anymore."

At Harry's boyish grin, she gathered her things and left the library.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you to my new beta Drakien, and for the continued help from Rica, Heather, and Kristin!

_Six days. Rehearsal tonight, three days of NEWTS, my orientation with Professor Snape, and then the Leaving Feast and show. That's OK, I think I'll just go leap off the Astronomy Tower._ Hermione shook her head, and rose out of bed. Another sunny day in the Highlands. At least one thing was going her way.

Knowing the busy days she had ahead of her, Professor Dumbledore had offered to come and show Hermione her new accommodations. He would be arriving any time, if her clock was correct, and she still needed to get dressed.

Quickly running the hairbrush through her morning Medusa and putting on a v-neck with her jeans, Hermione willed herself to calm down before seeing the headmaster. Before too long, there was a pointed hat coming through the Gryffindor portrait, and she could hear the Fat Lady's girlish giggles as his voice grew louder.

"Ah, Hermione! I'm happy to see you are awake and ready to greet the day. Shall we go and get your things then?"

Hermione looked startled. "My, my things, sir?"

Dumbledore stood in the doorway to the common room. For being only one man, it certainly felt as though he filled the cavernous space with his energy. "Of course, my dear! I did tell you that you would be acquiring your new quarters today. I'm afraid you'll be much too busy later with what you have ahead of you."

She fidgeted a bit before responding, "But, sir, I haven't packed or anything. If you'd like to come back in a few hours, I should be able to get everything in order. I do have quite a large collection of reference materials and other items I've accumulated over the past few years."

"Nonsense, I know just the thing. Shall we go to your dormitory?"

"Certainly, sir," she responded and led him up the stairs, which happily did not turn into a slide. She waved him inside, and showed him her portion of the tidy but stuffed dorm. As seventh years, the girls each had a bed, armoire, trunk, communal bookshelves, and a desk. The shelves, of course, were eighty percent Hermione, twenty percent the other girls, and even that portion held more of the girls' knickknacks and cosmetics than reading material. The headmaster wasted no time in getting started.

"This may be a bit familiar to you," he said with a smile, and he stepped onto her desk chair. Clearing his throat he told her, "We could just use Pack of course, but it works best when you are in a hurry and have no care for how things get folded or arranged. Full Packing charms, among others, are sung like healing charms. The chord structure helps with arranging the items you are manipulating. Perhaps this will be recognizable? It seems you have a lot to go, but books are always first you know."

He gave his wand a wave that made all of her belongings turn toward him. When he was satisfied he had everything attentive, he began to sing as he waved his wand to direct her belongings into her trunk.

"Higitus, figitus, migitus, mum,  
Prestidigitorium!  
Shrink in size very small,  
we've got to save enough room for all.

Cicero, you belong to the "C's,"  
alphabetical order please.  
Hockety pockety wockety wack  
Abra, cabra, dabra, nack.

Diminish, diminish dictionary,  
those words in your vocabulary.  
Higitus, figitus, migitus, mum,  
Prestidigitorium!"

Hermione stared at her Headmaster, her eyes as big as the Giant Squid's, as all of her things were now neatly tucked away. "But...but I...that's…it's a kid's movie! That isn't real magic!"

"Balderdash. Walt may not have been a Hogwarts alumnus, but I'm sure Salem taught him just as well," he told her as he levitated her trunk, and headed out of the room. She followed, speechless, behind him.

He started to lead her down the stairs before stopping so abruptly that she ran straight into him. He looked down at her curiously. "Miss Granger, I have been remiss. I have never asked you what you would prefer in accommodations."

"Prefer, sir?" she asked as she straightened herself.

"Of course. Upstairs, downstairs, close to the library, or your labs? Window with a view of the pitch or the lake?"

"Honestly, sir, I hadn't given it much thought. I just figured there were standard quarters like a dormitory. Though I suppose you don't house many apprentices. I suppose I would like a view of the lake, plenty of bookshelves, and near the labs, but please, not in the dungeon. Definitely bookshelves."

Running one hand through his beard, the headmaster was deep in thought. After a moment, he gave her a smirk and started walking. "It will need a bit of clearing out, hasn't been used in ages. Poor Madam Dyer, she just couldn't manage the stairs after fifty years or so. Ages it's been since I thought of her. Always picked up a book, but so rarely followed through. I imagine you'll want to redecorate from her overstuffed...well, everything, really."

"When did she retire?" Hermione inquired.

"She didn't." he responded soberly. "She was folding a rather large pile of laundry when she knocked over a Dark Arts tome. The book then charmed the pile into a monster, which consumed her whole."

"That's…that's terrible!"

"Ah, never fear, Miss Granger. It didn't happen where I am taking you. Come along."

Hermione followed down the hall, down the stairs. This was a very familiar path. Was she heading to…the library? Surely not, but in through the doors they went. They greeted the librarian, and then Dumbledore showed her to a small doorway behind the section on Magical Creatures. At the top of the stairs, Hermione gasped. She found herself in a very large round room. She was in the tower above the library.

"I trust you recognize where you are. These were the old librarian's quarters, but I'm afraid Madam Pince didn't care for them much. They are yours, if you find them comfortable."

She looked closer around the room. Several tall windows overlooked the grounds and lake. Low bookshelves circled half the room with taller ones built in between a few windows. The two doors led to, she assumed, a bath and a bedroom. She walked through the right door to be pleasantly surprised. This one was a bed and bath – she loved the large clawfoot tub – leaving the other to be a study or lab. "This is amazing, Professor. I feel like I'll never be done with my astonishment. I really did not expect so much, and I thank you," she told him, giving him an incredulous smile.

"Nothing more than you deserve, dear. I want you to be happy in the castle, and to continue to make all of us happy as well." At this he gave her a look, and she did not need clarification. She knew then that he had picked up on her feelings when in his office, and was letting her know his position. Not having any words, she did the only thing Hermione Granger knew to do.

"Oomph!" Suddenly Professor Dumbledore was hit by a short, chestnut Bludger with arms. Patting her on the head, he told her, "You are quite welcome, my dear. Now I'll leave you to your things."

As Hermione was putting away her clothes, she received a knock on her door. _Well, that didn't take long,_ she thought as she went to see who her visitors were. She opened the door to see Ron, Harry, and Neville.

"Blimey, Hermione!" said Ron by way of greeting. "We went to find you in your room to see your stuff gone. We found you on the map, but looked forever before Madam Pince told us how to get up here."

"We were afraid the library had finally eaten you," said Harry as he walked through Hermione's living room.

"Why are you here, Hermione? Seems strange to be fed up with Lavender this close to the Feast," said Neville.

"Actually, Neville, I have some news to share. Why don't you all take a tour, and then a seat?" Hermione led them on a brief tour through her rooms, all three very clearly jealous. After they had been seated, she filled them in on her future plans. "I am going to be staying on at the castle over the summer. Actually, for the next few years. I've signed on to be Potions Apprentice under Professor Snape, and I'll be receiving lodging and compensation for my work, as well as a thorough education."

"But, Hermione, you'll have to work with Snape everyday!"

"Yes, Neville, I realize that. He's never bothered me. And that's Professor Snape."

Harry shifted in his seat. "I'm not surprised, really. I know you gravitate towards a challenge. And all of this could be…challenging."

"So, this is what you're going to do then? Just stay here, and not go on, and have a family, and make something of yourself?" asked Ron is his usual tactless manner.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, I am going to pretend for both of our sakes that you never said that. I can meet plenty of men, hopefully more intelligent than any of the ones I am graduating with, who have interests beyond the Quidditch pitch, and a bit more respect for books and learning! I am not a baby factory, I will be very pleased to become a Potions Mistress, and I should be half so lucky to be taught under such an amazingly passionate and brilliant mind as Severus Snape!"

"But, Hermione," spoke Neville softly. "You'll have to work with Snape."

"THAT'S PROFESSOR SNAPE!"

Harry looked down to his naked wrist. "Man, would you look at the time? C'mon, mates, better go get dinner before Ron has Chess Club, eh?"

Hermione shot a confused looked to Ron. "Chess Club?" she mouthed to him silently.

"Rehearsal cover," he mouthed back.

"Good, go on then. Why don't you two head down? Neville, would you mind hanging back a moment? I wanted to ask your opinion on a few plants to put in the windows here."

"Oh, sure, Hermione. You guys go on, and I'll catch up with you in a bit," said Neville as his two companions rose from their chairs and headed to the door before Hermione remembered she was put out with Ron. "Well, Hermione, you have plenty of light up here, but it can get a bit drafty, I imagine. You know what? I'll get you a _Pachira Macrocarpa_. They are traditional housewarming gifts, and you have plenty of space for a small tree. I hope you'll be happy here, and I'm glad to hear you're working for Professor Snape," Neville told her, with an emphasis on 'Professor'.

"Thank you, Neville. That is extremely thoughtful." Hermione smiled as she gave him a brief hug. "It's nice to know I have one friend on my side. Now, I thought about adding a small flower box. Do you happen to know Luna's favorite flower?"

"Oh!" said Neville, growing animated. "She loves moonflowers, of course."

"How perfect," she said, smiling. "They are very like her. Beautiful, and blooming at a different time than most."

Neville and Hermione both started down the stairs to head to the Great Hall for dinner. Hermione was pleased that she wasn't too far from anything, and loved having just a few steps between her and the library. She pondered over Neville and Luna. He was so clearly smitten. "Neville, how long have you and Luna been seeing each other?"

"Seven months, three weeks and…four days. Why do you ask?"

Clearly smitten.

"Well, it just seems like you two are so uneffusive. Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong. I care about Luna very much. But she _is_ my first serious girlfriend, and I want to take things the slow and steady route." Neville looked a little too serious as he spoke, and Hermione couldn't help but think that he was never a very good liar.

"You know she cares about you very much, right? That she is always telling us girls about what a wonderful person you are, how she loves that you have such an interest in herbology, how you're a gentleman, you make her laugh, and you are her snuggle wumpkins?"

"She told you that?" said a mortified Neville.

"Daily," replied Hermione. "I know you've had to deal with some unwanted attention since Halloween, but has Luna ever told you about her Amortentia in sixth year?"

"No, why?"

"Just ask her about it sometime. Let's go in and get dinner now or the boys will be afraid we are sitting there watching the plants grow."

~~HGSS~~

Hermione was walking to the Room of Requirement for the group's final rehearsal. In spite of herself, she was getting excited. Sure, she still felt the need to vomit when she thought of being in front of the _entire school_ singing to _Professor Snape_, but she couldn't help the growing excitement as well. She now knew that two of the three male participants were going to be pleasantly surprised. She could only hope that the professor (Se...Severus, she privately called him in her mind) would be as welcoming. She really did not think he was going to appreciate being brought in front of the school, but hopefully he would see that she would not do something this drastic if she was not completely serious.

She came through the door to rehearsal to see everyone already there, practicing their music or going through one last costume fitting.

"So," Ginny asked, "are you ready to tell me who you are singing to?"

"Nope," Hermione told her. "It's just going to have to be a surprise."

"Is it Ron?"

"Nope."

"Terry?"

"Nope."

"Draco?"

"Um, no."

"Cormac?"

"Been there."

"Viktor?"

"Won't be here."

"Colin?"

"I hate you."

"Come on, Hermione, why won't you tell me?"

Hermione gave an exasperated sigh. "Because it's not like you and Harry or Neville and Luna. I have no idea if he is interested in me in that manner, things could go totally and drastically wrong. You will probably think I'm horrible for even caring for him and try to talk me out of it, and I just want for him to give this a chance."

"Alright, fine, you win. You know I want you to be happy. Let's just get this show on the road. Boys, let's practice the opener and just run through everything, shall we?"

Ron, Seamus, and Colin lined up behind Luna, Ginny, and Hermione, and they ran through each of the songs several times. They had been working hard on some of the technical aspects of the routine, such as Luna's dancing and Seamus's accent. They could now run through the whole bit and were feeling pretty good.

"Ginny?" asked Luna, after they had finished with the dancing.

"Yes, Luna?"

"Well, I've been wondering. The boys don't have any singing during your song, and its right before our big finale. I think it would be rather fitting if they made a costume change during that time. Perhaps they could be in an outfit similar to ours beforehand and have a big entrance, since they are much more prominent for that portion."

"Luna, you're a genius! That'd be great!" said Ginny.

Ron scrunched up his face as Seamus grumbled, "More costumes?"

"I love it!" exclaimed Colin.

"You would, you little git," complained Ron as he was smacked behind the head by a sharp hearing sister.

"Be nice to him! At least someone is showing a little enthusiasm," Ginny scolded.

"I think we're doing really well. Let's get our NEWTs over with, and we'll do this for real in four days, alright?"

A chorus of "Sounds good!" and '"Good night, Hermione!" sprang up as everyone left their final rehearsal. She was relieved that she had at least that part over with. While she still loved to sing, it took her some time to become comfortable in front of even these, her friends. She sincerely hoped she didn't choke for the show.

As she walked back to her room, she tried to keep her mind off going to see Professor Snape in the morning. Secretly, Hermione was beside herself with joy at just the thought of training at his elbow. No one she knew of could boast that, and, as always, if something was worth doing, it was worth doing well.

She came up into her new room, and kicked off her shoes as she lay on the window bench to ponder. _I wonder what the other acts will be for tomorrow. _She had heard surprisingly little. It seemed as though everyone was keeping their cards close to their chest. She knew the list of entries, but the specifics weren't shared. She surmised about the list. Padma and Parvati were grouped together, probably a dance or song. Shy Hannah Abbot. Hermione would laugh aloud if it was flaming baton twirling or something equally outrageous. And what on earth would Draco Malfoy be doing? She was fairly certain hexes and insults were not technically considered a talent. The only thing she knew for sure was that parts of their act were going to be unforgettable.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN – Thank you to my lovely beta Drakien and to my friends who listen to me whine and nag. Also, Dear Readers, for the first time, you are receiving a chapter first. If you find a grammatical error, please inform me.**

**Chapter Five**

Finished. Finito. Caput. Done. Over. Fini. Terminado.

N.E.W.T.s were completed, and she, Hermione Granger, was still standing. She knew she was asking for a load when she took on all of her subjects, but again, what's worth starting is worth finishing. She was a bit concerned when she was the first to leave two of her tests, but she knew she was a capable student. She swiftly exited her final exam, History of Magic, and almost ran to the Great Hall in equal parts famine and exultation.

Harry and Ron had beaten her there, neither taking History as a seventh year subject, and Harry had half a plate filled for her by the time her bum rested against the bench, knowing she would be famished.

"Finished then, are you? Took you long enough," Ron told her as he consumed a chicken leg.

"Forgive her, Mr. Weasley, for wishing to make something of her time whilst here. Miss Granger, Mr. Potter." Professor Snape nodded to them both in acknowledgement before heading to his seat at the Head Table.

Neither boy noticed the faint blush to her cheeks as he passed. She felt pathetic. Here he was defending her against teenaged gits everywhere, and all she could think was that he was close enough she could smell the spicy air around him. And that she was eye level with…well…never mind that.

Being finished with her tests, relieving though it was, also had a hand in reminding her what her next two days would bring. Tomorrow was the meeting with him. Her orientation, as Professor Dumbledore had called it. Then, of course, the bane of Hermione's existence - the talent show.

After eating her filling elf-made meal, she excused herself to grab a book from the library and continue up to her rooms. Being the library's very own Rapunzel was the best benefit so far to being Snape's apprentice. Greedy as she was feeling, she hoped there would soon be more.

Curling up with her half-Kneazel, she told him, "Tomorrow's a big day, Crooks."

~~HGSS~~

Damn and blast! The owl she had received said to meet her outside Professor Snape's office at 8AM, and here it was 7:55AM, and she was just getting the brush through her hair. "Crookshanks, how am I possibly supposed to get there in time? I still have to throw on clothes, and it's easily a ten minute walk!"

As she shimmied into her Muggle jeans and tossed on her student robes, she eyed her broom in the corner. It was true when she was younger that she hated to fly, and although now she wasn't Quidditch material, she learned to accept this fact of Wizarding life, and could fly as well as most. _'No other answer_,' she thought to herself as she mounted the broom, and flew out the window.

She grasped the handle tightly as she swooped down from her tower, around the corner of the building, and ferreted out which window was closest to her destination. Picking the first one outside his door, she landed in time to hear a put out Scottish drawl.

"Oh yes, indeed, Severus, your life is such a challenge now. You poor thing, waiting here for a beautiful, intelligent, young heroine! How I weep at your feet," she heard her head of house exclaim.

"I don't do well with…people, Minerva, and you know that. I don't share my space, or my things. I don't work well with others, and I've never been in the position of dealing with some young witch at my beck and call, and you know it," he told her in a very clipped manner.

"Regardless, Severus. You know how much she wants this, and we both know how well you two worked together for the sake of the Order. Why, if I didn't know better, I would have said you were friendly with the girl."

Peeking around the door, broom in hand, she could see his back stiffen at this remark. Minerva carried on. "You are still going to live out most men's fantasies. You will have a perfect witch at your demand until you grow tired of her. Please attempt to look cheerful, for my sake." McGonagall laughed after he must have given her a very poor attempt at cheerful. "If you have to work with someone, at least it's Hermione."

"True. I can think of no one else in this castle I'd allow in my labs or with my stores. Including you."

"Now really, Severus, that is most uncalled for. I'll have you know that…"

"I'm here!" Hermione exclaimed, eager to cut off Professor McGonagall before she started a tirade.

"And why, pray tell, do you have a broom, Miss Granger? You do understand you will be brewing potions for me, not lab cleanup?"

"Uh, yes, Sir. But I was running a bit behind this morning, and so it, um, became my mode of transportation," she responded to him nervously, nibbling on the inside of her cheek.

"You flew."

She nodded.

"To the lab."

She gave another quick nod.

"On a broom."

She just started at him, waiting for the point loss. Instead, he chuckled. A real, bona fide mark of mirth.

"I approve of your ingenuity, Miss Granger. A welcomed trait in a Potion's Master."

"Or Mistress as the case may be." McGonagall gave a smirk and patted Hermione on the shoulder. "I think I'll just leave you two be." And with that, she quickly left the room in the direction of Madam Hooch, unable to keep quiet about what she had witnessed.

Professor Snape's eyes followed her out with a pointed look, and then leveled his gaze to Hermione. "Well, Miss Granger, I suppose we should start with a tour of where you will be working."

"Hermione, Sir."

"I beg your pardon?" he asked her.

"My name is Hermione. I'll be graduated tomorrow, we are familiar with each other, and I'll probably be here with...with you for quite some time. So, if you're comfortable, I mean, I wouldn't so presumptuous to call you anything other than Professor, but I'm just saying that…"

"That'll suffice. If you wish to be called Hermione, then that is what I shall call you."

"Thank you, Sir." She beamed at him. "On with the tour?"

He led her through his office and classroom, both of which she was familiar with, and he was a bit startled when Hermione headed next to his carefully hidden personal stores.

"And you know the location of these…how?" he asked her.

"Story for later. Where will I be working?" she quickly asked, hoping, and succeeding, to distract him.

"You will work here." He lead her to a small work room furnished with commonplace potions equipment, two low tables for preparing ingredients, and four square tables with a built-in center for a fire. She walked around the room making note of the inventory she had on hand and what she would want to add.

"When we are working together, we will be in here." Off to the side of her room was a door leading to his personal lab. Much larger and much better equipped, Hermione was struck with a severe case of lab envy.

"Oooh," she said appreciatively. "Is this what I have to look forward to someday?"

"I sincerely hope not, Miss Granger. I hope for both our sakes you will go on into private practice, and not be stuck teaching such woefully inept children for the rest of your life."

"Hermione. And why do you say that, Sir?" She paused in her investigation of the room to face him.

Even though he stood stone still, Hermione got the impression he was nervous. After a moment, he simply told her, "A mind such as yours should not go to waste," and then left the room.

_'Well, that was awkward_,' she thought. She followed him into his office. He was seated behind his desk in the round and dim room. Sparing a glance for all the glass jars, she sat in the hard seat across from his chair and waited.

After a pause for what seemed like ages, he finally looked up to her from what he was writing. "And where are you lodged now, Miss – Hermione?"

She gave a laugh. "Miss Hermione might be a good compromise. Professor Dumbledore put me in Madam Dyer's old quarters in the library."

"IN the library? Surely you jest."

"Well, in the tower above it, actually, but you access them through the library. Hence my method of transportation this morning. I'm afraid I never would have made it on time."

Professor Snape stopped his writing and seemed to mull over what she had said. "I wish to see your quarters."

"Pardon?" She quelled her hand where she was about to clean out her ears. She was confident she had misheard.

"I wish to see your quarters," he repeated, slowly this time, as though talking to a first year, and Hermione was shocked. She had heard him correctly.

"Um, alright, Sir."

He promptly stood and headed towards the door.

"Sir?" she called after him.

"What is it, Mi – Hermione?"

She was fairly certain she heard an expletive between the 'Miss' and her name, but chose to ignore it. "I came by broom and was planning on returning the same way. I don't fancy lugging it the through the castle. Shall I meet you there?"

"Nonsense." He quickly strode over to a closet and returned with a broom in his hand. "Lead on, Miss…_Hermione_."

She was certain this time there was a word she was not meant to hear and ignored it again, but could not ignore the fact she found it adorable that he was not only attempting to remember her wishes, but was becoming increasingly frustrated at his inability to do so. Maybe he did think they were friends after all. Feeling like Wendy from one of her favorite childhood novels, it was this happy thought that saw her off into the sky.

She lead him back the way she came, not thinking that it was almost dinner time, and they would be visible through certain windows in the Great Hall. It was because of this she missed the puzzlement on one of her friends' faces.

"No…no? No."

"Problems there, Ron?" asked Harry.

"Harry, tell me that is not Hermione and Snape flying around the corner of the castle," Ron told him.

Harry noticed that when Ron went pale, his freckles became very dramatic. He looked out the window and saw exactly what Ron was hoping he didn't see. "That is not Hermione and Snape flying around the corner of the castle," Harry deadpanned, knowing how much Hermione would owe him later.

"Ok, good. Good. Must be hungrier than I thought. Coming then?"

~~HGSS~~

For once in her life, Hermione made a smooth and graceful landing, and she flew into her bedroom window. This joy was quickly overshadowed by one simple thought. She had just led Professor Snape into her bedroom. And she had not planned for visitors in the harried morning before she left.

Quickly running through her room, she snatched the discarded night clothes, the jumper not chosen, and the cast off girly under things from her morning shower. '_Please tell me he didn't see the underwear. They don't all have a palm tree on the bum, I_ _swear!'_

Judging by the interest her rosy cheeked professor was showing in the few books she had put away, she was not that fortunate. "Sorry, Sir. I wasn't planning on company this morning, and I left in quite a hurry. As you see, this is my room. Bed, loo, desk. Let me show you the study."

She took him into the next room and proudly showed him her little lab. Dumbledore had shown her the charm for unpacking, but Hermione had still preferred to do it herself. Even still, she had everything in its place the evening she moved in and was eager to show her mentor that she was serious about her position. (And no, of course she wasn't going to sing to him tomorrow, that would be preposterous…)

Standing tall with hands clasped behind his back, he quirked a brow as he looked over her area. Noting an open notebook, he peered down at the cramped writing. "Research, Mi…_Hermione_?"

"Nothing of your caliber, sir, or probably worth your interest. I'm just working on a balm that works as an increased muscle relaxant, nothing major."

"Is this something you have need of?" He gave her a sharp look, and she knew she couldn't lie.

"Sometimes," she answered truthfully.

"Were you hurt, Hermione? In the Finale Battle?"

"Oh, no, sir, nothing like that, I'm fine, really." She mentally pleaded with him to give up the train of thought, completely missing his correct usage of her name. This day wasn't going to get worse, right?

"As your Master, I need to know if my apprentice is capable of performing to my standards. For what do you use this?" Arms folded in front of him, and with her balm in his hand, she was fairly certain he was going to stand there in her lab until she answered him.

"?" she blurted out, praying to whoever was listening that he would drop the subject.

She blushed and shifted from foot to foot as she watched him process her words. Without warning, he set the jar down with a sudden smack and walked from the room telling her, "I'd like to see your living room."

Well, he dropped the subject at least.

Humiliation in bedroom? Check.

Humiliation in lab? Check.

At least she was safe in her living room, right? She followed him out, telling him about being able to see sunrise and sunset, the massive space for her reading collection, and the tri-cornered fireplace, newly hooked to the Floo, which, being centered in the middle of her tower, had a side in her bedroom, study, and living area. She motioned for him to sit in one of her chairs as she sat facing him, feet tucked beneath her on the sofa.

"So, what else needs to be discussed?"

"First off, why do you have a lab?" he asked her, cross.

She raised her eyebrow at him. "For research. I just showed you."

"Hermione, as my apprentice, you are aware you may use my labs whenever you wish."

"No…" she told him.

He glared at her. "Of course you can. Why couldn't you? It's just a Floo away, or would you rather stay up here in your little…"

"Sir!" She interrupted him before this day went from the "Would rather make dinner with Molly" folder to the "Would rather eat dinner from Hagrid" folder. "Trust me, please trust me when I tell you it's not that I don't want to use your labs. It's that I honestly didn't know."

"And how could you not know? It is common knowledge in an apprenticeship that you shall have access to the accoutrements of your field of study at all times."

"Sir, first, I'm Muggle-born. Second, there hasn't been an apprentice in this castle in the last seven years, at least. Third, I looked for a model, and you seem to have never taken an apprentice."

"I haven't. Just you."

She smiled a secret little smile. "Thank you, Sir. I'm very thankful to have pleased you. But as you can see, I had no way of knowing much about this sort of thing."

"You just…just offered yourself for the next few years blindly?" he asked, incredulous.

She mulled it over. "More or less, I suppose. I know when I want something, and I go for it. I knew I wanted you as my…I mean, I knew I wanted to be your apprentice, to work in potions, and so I asked for it. The worst you could say was no."

"In return then, I suppose I am thankful to have pleased you as well," he told her slightly sarcastically. "Now, I shall probably regret this, but what else would you like to know?"

She knew this wasn't what he had in mind, but it was a perfect opportunity to ask. "Are you planning on coming to the Leaving Feast tomorrow?" she asked hopefully.

"I am. It is required."

"Oh. Well, were you planning on staying for the show after?"

"I hadn't planned on it, but I will probably be required to attend that as well. Why do you inquire?"

"Well, I don't know. I was just curious, I suppose. Did you know I'll be performing? Us Gryffindors, always a bit of a show off I guess," she said as she tittered out of nervousness.

"Is that so? I suppose I shall have to make it a point to be there then. I am curious as to what other talents you posses."

Oh Circe, this conversation needed a detour before her mind was permanently in the dungeons. "Will I learn how you developed such enrapturing elocution?"

"Pardon?"

And, strange as it was, that was how Hermione got to spend her last evening as a student in the company of Professor Severus Snape.

A few hours later, there was no one to hear Hermione singing to herself sleepily as she snuggled under the covers. "Mamma mia, here I go again. My, my, how can I resist you? Mamma mia, does it show again, my, my, just how much I've missed you…"


	6. Chapter 6

Nice big update. Sorry it took so long! Working on a nice, long, new fic. Thanks to Fresh Water Plimpy for a kick in the butt.

**Chapter Six**

"It's going to be alright, I promise!"

"No, it isn't, Ginny. This was such a bad idea. Why did I ever agree to this? He is going to hate me. I know he is. I can't do this! I can't go up there!"

"Luna!" Hermione finally caught up with the pair as Ginny was dragging the Ravenclaw back into the Great Hall for dinner. "Luna, it really will be alright. You trust me, don't you? None of us has as much guaranteed success as you do."

Luna took a few deep breaths as she stared into the large room. No one was paying the girls any attention. As far as they could see anyway. Green, black, and brown were watching the proceedings with a vested interest.

"You two are very dear friends," she finally told them.

"Thanks, Luna. Are you ready to do this then? Last night at Hogwarts!" Ginny said enthusiastically.

"Yes, I think I'll be ok now. I'm sorry for being so nervous. Let's see if they have posted a lineup yet."

The three found a list on the board, but it only had the order of names. She saw Hannah, The Patils, and Draco. She also saw Romilda Vane, Cho Chang and then there, at the bottom of the page, was Amortentia Hex. They were going last.

"I wonder if it's because our group is so large," asked a curious Luna.

"It's possible. Oh well, I can deal with best for last, right, ladies?" said a voice behind them.

"Hey, Seamus," said Hermione. "Let's go get some dinner."

Hermione slid into a seat at the Gryffindor table and tried to keep calm. Making herself a salad with a small helping of roast beef, she nibbled while watching the other students. The hall was packed with very exuberant classmates. With everyone celebrating their first year, their last year, the year they were done with OWLs or just the year they defeated Voldemort, they all had a reason to be excited.

Even, surprisingly, Hermione. She had slept like a baby last night after spending the evening grilling Professor Snape on all that would be required of her in the next few years and of the nuances of their new professional relationship. Focusing on what was ahead had kept her mind off what was about to be now. She was a little uneasy but calm. She figured either way, she would still have the apprenticeship. But she was very much hoping she would have something more besides.

She noticed Ginny sitting next to her and Luna a table over. Both were sneaking nervous and hopeful glances at their men, trying to be sly. Hermione was rather pleased that she had kept herself from that particular impulse. She had a feeling she wouldn't get away with it like the girls did.

She finished her dinner as all the students were shooed from the Great Hall for a quick transformation. A few minutes later, they were ushered back inside. Gone were the long tables and benches. In their place were chairs for everyone, along with a large stage set up in front with a cleared area in front for anyone who wished to stand. Hermione could see a few lights levitated near the ceiling and saw an area set aside for performers.

Ok, now she was getting nervous.

The entire sextet found chairs together where they were prepared to watch everyone else's performance. They would have to go to the small backstage area during Padma and Parvati's routine to change and queue.

Hermione settled into her chair as the lights went down.

Hannah Abbott came out first, and there were no batons that Hermione could see. She stood center stage with a large sweater in her hands that could have been knitted by Molly Weasley and started to recite a humorous skit.

"Girls, I know you will understand this and can feel the incredible intrinsic emotion. You have just pulled over your head the worn, warm sweater belonging to…a boy," Hannah said as she wiggled her eyebrows.

Hermione found herself crowing with laughter as Hannah talked about the sweater - its smell loving transferring to your other clothes, wrapping it around your legs as you sleep – and all she could think about was her vapid dorm mates. This was them to a 'T', always so thrilled with a token stolen from the object of their affection.

"Monday, wear the sweater to school. Be calm, look cute. Don't tell him about the dream you had  
about the place the two of you would share when you get older… just be yourself. The best, cutest, quietest version of yourself. Definitely wear lip gloss."

Hermione was still laughing after Hannah described the boy wanting his sweater back and suddenly the girl realized it reeked and was made of acrylic. Ginny leaned over to her and whispered, "Great, now I'll never wear one of Harry's shirts again."

After much applause, Cho Chang took the stage. She held up a Muggle Rubik's cube still in its package. "I figured for my talent, I could show something that is not only physically challenging, but mentally as well. I will show you how to solve a Rubik's cube."

The first thing she did to show off her knowledge was take the cube out of the package and solve it in front of the students in less than 20 seconds, much to their amazement. Hermione could hear whispers of wandless magic and "It must have been a charm." But Cho proved her merit by spending a few moments giving the audience a lesson in figuring out the Rubik's solution which Hermione found fascinating. She always did like riddles and patterns, even though as a Muggle-born, it wasn't as enthralling for her as it was for the rest of her Wizarding world classmates.

Perhaps she should have forgone the singing and shown them how to use a cell phone.

A few acts later, Hermione's eyes were searching out Harry in the crowd. It may just seem like a fun song sung by a student to some, but to her, Harry, and Ron, hearing Romilda Vane singing 'Love Potion No. 9' had a special significance, and she couldn't help but give Harry a look.

With three acts to go, Draco Malfoy took the stage. Hermione would be kidding herself if she said she wasn't terribly eager to see what this would be.

Standing center stage, Draco had a very smug look on his face as he started to sing, "I'm too sexy for my love. Too sexy for my love, love's going to leave me."

"_No. Bloody. Way."_ thought Hermione. But indeed, Draco Malfoy was singing Right Said Fred. Strutting around the stage, he became too sexy for his shirt, and he tossed it into the crowd. Then he became too sexy for his pants as well, as he ripped them off to reveal tight shorts on underneath.

_Sweet merciful Merlin, shield my eyes_, she thought as she saw a mass of students in front of the stage. The crowd was responding to the song, and soon a throng of students were dancing and cheering. Draco swaggered around the stage, using it as he own personal catwalk, and tossed his shirt at McGonagall before exiting, much to her indignation.

After a few moments, the group quieted down as the Patil twins took the stage. Hermione could hear 'The Flower Duet' playing as she caught a glimpse of the graceful ballet before heading backstage to change.

"Quickly, quickly! Ron, those are on backwards! Come on, hurry! We go on in a just a few minutes. Oh my gosh, I can't breathe. I hope this works," said Ginny in a panic.

Hermione quickly slipped into her outfit behind a privacy screen and took her place by the rest of the group. She peered through the darkness at the crowd. Everyone in Hogwarts was there. All the teachers, students, and many of the student's families as well. She could even see a few members of the Ministry.

And there, near the back, was Mr. Wallflower himself. Professor Snape was leaning against the wall surveying the crowd, attempting to give off a patronizing vibe. He was _required_ to be here. Severus Snape would never attend such pointless frivolity of his own volition. But Hermione knew better, and suddenly the butterflies in her stomach had a different source. Instantly seizing her House's famed courage, she was ready to take the stage.

The Patils exited, and the stage went black. The six quickly found their spots in the darkness.

"For one night!" yelled Luna.

"And one night only!" yelled Hermione.

"Amortentia Hex!!" screamed Ginny.

Suddenly, the spotlights came up on the three girls, and they started to sing.

"Super trouper beams are gonna blind me, but I won't feel blue like I always do, 'cause somewhere in the crowd there's you."

The crowd gave off a wild cheer as they focused and saw who was singing. All three girls were in white spandex outfits with gold accents and trim. Ginny had a white sleeveless suit on with the sides cut out to show her trim stomach, and deep v-neck with a flower cut out of one thigh above her bellbottoms. Luna was in a white suit as well which tied around her neck with a sweetheart neckline and puffy, gold, sequined bellbottoms. She had on a huge blonde afro wig and gold sunglasses in the shape of flowers. Hermione was in a short white mini dress with long flowing sleeves. With a slit in the side and the flower cut out on her stomach, she felt more covered in her nightclothes. All three sported white knee high boots.

The boys were straight out of "Saturday Night Fever" with tight white suits, a white vest and a shiny gold button-down underneath. Collars popped and lapels out, they felt like the studs of Hogwarts.

Hermione stepped forward to take the first verse of their song. "I was sick and tired of everything when I called you last night from Glasgow. All I do is eat and sleep and sing, wishing every show was the last show." The other girls echoed her on cue, and she found Snape in the crowd again. She hoped he was paying attention. "So imagine I was glad to hear you're coming. Suddenly I feel all right, and it's gonna be so different when I'm on the stage tonight…"

As the three girls sang the chorus together and danced around the stage, she could hear the three boys behind her singing "sup-p-er troup-p-per".

The next verse was Ginny's, and Hermione knew she was looking for Harry. "Facing twenty thousand of your friends, how can anyone be so lonely? Part of a success that never ends, still I'm thinking about you only. There are moments when I think I'm going crazy, but it's gonna be alright. Everything will be so different when I'm on the stage tonight."

After the next chorus, Luna stepped up. "So I'll be there when you arrive. The sight of you will prove to me I'm still alive, and when you take me in your arms and hold me tight, I know it's gonna mean so much tonight."

The girls walked to the center of the stage to sing the first part of the next chorus. "Tonight the  
super trouper lights are gonna find me shining like the sun, smiling, having fun, feeling like a number one."

Hermione took a deep breath. _Here we go_. The three girls ran into the audience.

"Tonight, the super trouper beams are gonna blind me…"

Back, back, back she went, through the mass of cheering students. There he is!

"But I won't feel blue…"

She grabbed Professor Snape by the hand and dragged him back through the crowd and onto the stage, his bewilderment the only thing keeping him too stunned to protest.

"…like I always do…"

She sat him down in one of the three chairs that appeared in her absence, but didn't see the telltale sparks of an extremely powerful Placement Charm coming from the direction of the Headmaster sticking Snape's bottom to the seat.

"…cause somewhere in the crowd..."

Hermione sat herself in his lap with her arm around his shoulders, as the other two girls did the same to an equally stunned Harry and Neville.

"…there's you."

She had only a moment to look at his face. Eyes wide, she could see his jaw working, and he tried to formulate a response. She didn't think he had even tried getting up yet. She gave him a smile and a peck on the cheek as she jumped up to start Luna's song.

"Honey, honey, how you thrill me, ah-hah, honey, honey," Luna sang as Hermione joined her and Ginny as they danced around Neville's chair. Neville had the biggest grin Hermione had ever seen.

Luna sang to him, "I don't wanna hurt you, baby. I don't wanna see you cry," as Ron, Seamus and Colin responded with, "So stay on the ground, girl. You better not get too high."

"But I'm gonna stick to you, boy. You'll never get rid of me. There's no other place in this world where I rather would be."

Hermione and Ginny echoed Luna as she told Neville, "You look like a movie star, but I know just who you are, and, honey, to say the least, you're a dog-gone beast."

Then to everyone's shock and surprise, Neville stood up and grabbed Luna around the waist. He danced her around in a little circle and sang the next line. "So stay on the ground, girl. You better not get too high."

Luna positively beamed. "There's no other place in this world where I rather would be." She stood in Neville's arms as the girls continued to sing. "Honey, honey, how you thrill me, ah-hah, honey, honey. Honey, honey, nearly kill me, ah-hah, honey, honey. I heard about you before. I wanted to know some more. And now I know what they mean, you're a love machine!" Luna giggled as she finished the song, and Neville gave Luna a quick kiss as he returned to his seat with a face to match the hair of a Weasley. The crowd gave a cheer and several cat calls as the girls started the next song.

Each girl stood in front of her respective male while facing the audience. "Don't go wasting your emotion. Lay all your love on me." They turned back to the guys and Hermione and Luna moved to stand behind Harry in the middle while Ginny sang to him. Hermione really didn't want to think about her soon-to-be ex-professor, just imagining the livid look on his face.

"I wasn't jealous before we met, now every woman I see is a potential threat. And I'm possessive, it isn't nice. You've heard me saying that hexing was my only vice. But now it isn't true. Now everything is new, and all I've learned has overturned. I beg of you…"

Hermione and Luna stood in between the guys as Ginny pleaded with Harry. "I feel a kind of fear when I don't have you near. Unsatisfied, I skip my pride, I beg you dear…"

"Don't go wasting your emotion. Lay all your love on me," everyone sang. Hermione and Luna headed out into the crowd to dance with a few of the students, staff, and guests while Ginny continued singing. After she finished with "What can I do?" the girls rejoined the stage to stand behind their chairs with the boys in between.

The men and women alternated singing, "Don't go wasting your emotion. Lay all your love on me." Soon the crowd was singing along. ABBA was apparently cross-cultural, and everyone was having fun with the peppy and familiar songs. As they finished the last round together, Ginny could be seen singing while looking directly into Harry's eyes. He was giving her a knowing grin as the music queued up for the next song – Hermione's.

_Ohgodohgodohgod. Itsmysong. Ohgodohgod. _

The three girls started to slink over to Snape's chair. "You know I love you, right?" Ginny whispered to Hermione hurriedly.

"You owed me," she whispered back as her song started.

Taking a deep breath, the girls started to sing. "I've seen you twice, in a short time, only a day since we started. It seems to me, for every time, I'm getting more broken-hearted."

Her professor and love interest sat almost regally stiff in his chair. With a straight face and stern eyes, he dared anyone to laugh. Hermione tried to let him know with her voice and actions she was just as serious. Standing by his side and facing him, she placed her hand on his arm. "I was an impossible case; no one ever could reach me." She moved her hand up to gently touch him beneath his chin, and rested in back there after he flinched. "But I think I can see in your face there's a lot you can teach me, so I wanna know…what's the name of the game?" His eyebrow raised to what Hermione was certain was max elevation as the girls went into their first chorus.

Ginny and Luna each took a backup guy to dance with as Hermione continued her song. "And you make me talk, and you make me feel, and you make me show what I'm trying to conceal. If I trust in you, would you let me down? Would you laugh at me, if I said I care for you? Could you feel the same way too?" Hermione was standing behind him now, running her hands over his shoulders and pectorals. She could feel his tense muscles as he sharply breathed in and out. She gave him a reassuring squeeze.

Swinging around to the front she gave him a very happy smile. "Your smile, and the sound of your voice, and the way you see through me. Got a feeling - you give me no choice - but it means a lot to me. So I wanna know..."

Taking his hands, she sang, "The name of the game. Does it mean anything to you? What's the name of the game? Can you feel it the way I do?"

Ginny and Luna could be heard in between her. "Your smile and the sound of your voice, got a feeling, you give me no choice, but it means a lot."

Hermione ended the song. She leaned down and whispered in his ear. "What's the name, Professor?"

As she ran off stage for her quick costume change, she saw him turn towards her, and she almost thought she heard him respond. "Hermione…"

For the final song, the group quickly changed. Instead of the mainly white outfits they wore before, they were now in colored ones. The three boys were in tight, bellbottomed, spandex suits with a severe v-neck exposing their chest. Each also had a belt buckle with their names in rhinestones on them. The girls were in similar outfits to the ones they were in before, but now bright and ornamented. The girls also now had gold thigh high boots. Hermione felt better suited for a stage on Las Vegas than Hogwarts but she had come too far to chicken out.

They were in position for their finale seconds after their last song ended. Hermione could see the heads of the three men turn as the girls stood behind them and stuck a pose. Spotlights came up behind them and they started the song with just their silhouettes visible.

Separate spotlights were on the boys, showing off their flamboyant costumes. Ron's deep blue suit had red flames down the legs and flared sleeves. Seamus was in red with a blue sash across his chest and gold tassels on his bellbottoms. Colin was in green with light green and orange inserts in his bellbottoms and an orange lapel running the length of the v-neck of his suit.

The girls sang, "If you change your mind, I'm the first in line. Honey, I'm still free. Take a chance on me. If you need me, let me know, gonna be around. If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down."

The spotlights came up and the girls held there pose for a moment while they finished the chorus. Hermione could hear "Take a chance, take a chance, take a take a chance chance," and she knew the guys would be repeating this for a good portion of the song.

The girls placed themselves again behind each chair. Ginny, in her purple and gold, diamond patterned, sleeveless jumpsuit with gold gloves up to her elbows, sang to Harry, "We can go dancing, we can go walking, as long as were together."

Luna carried on the line to Neville, "Listen to some music, maybe just talking, get to know you better."

The girls together sang "'cos you know I've got" as Hermione sang, "So much that I wanna do, when I dream I'm alone with you." Her look told Snape she meant exactly what he thought she did, and his chest tightened.

The girls finished with 'It's magic!"

Ginny picked up the verse. "You want me to leave it there."

Hermione responded, "Afraid of a love affair."

Luna finished with the puffy tiered sleeves on her orange suit brushing Neville's cheeks. "But I think you know that I can't let go."

Standing out in a line on the front of the stage, the girls sang the chorus to the audience. Everyone sang to the infectious song, and Hermione swore the clamor could be heard in Hogsmeade.

The girls sang "Take a chance on me" twice as Hermione turned to Professor Snape and sang to him, "Come on, give me a break will you?"

Luna broke the line and danced up to Neville in what Hermione swore was an imitation of Pepe Le Pew. "Oh, you can take your time, baby. I'm in no hurry, know I'm gonna get you."

It was Ginny's turn now, and she danced up to Harry singing sweetly, "You don't wanna hurt me. Baby, don't worry; I ain't gonna let you."

Hermione was the last and shimmed over to Snape's chair, the hot pink skirt on her 'Judy Jetson' style dress swinging freely. "My love is strong enough to last when things are rough."

"It's magic!" they all finished.

The boys were still chanting 'take a chance, take a chance, take a chance on me' as they went into the crowd themselves and came back with Padma, Parvati, and Hannah. Saemus, Ron, and Colin finished out the song with the girls, and Hermione almost broke her singing with laughter. This was not planned!

The girls were ready for the final moment. The song ended with each girl straddling the men in the chair. Hermione could not believe her good fortune that she made it through the entire routine with limbs, hair, and teeth intact. She was now literally sitting on his lap where she could smell his spicy scent for herself. She could see the whites of his very wide eyes and feel the coarse fabric of his pants beneath her thighs.

As the music came to a close, she dimly heard the loud cheer of the crowd. His eyes stared into hers, and he brought up a hand to gently caress the side of her face. At that moment, they both heard a 'pop!' as the charm broke free. The realization that he could now move breaking his trance, Snape quickly stood up, dropping Hermione onto the floor as he ran with as much dignity as possible off the stage.

Hermione lie on the floor and let out a short bark of laughter. All things considered, that was the best reaction she could hope for. She was, after all, singing to Severus Snape, a man who was not known for his love of affection or the spotlight.

Gathering herself up, she looked at the other couples. Ginny and Harry were holding hands, and Luna and Neville were snogging furiously. Ron and Parvati were imitating them, Seamus and Padma each had a small smile on their face, and Colin and Hannah were nowhere to be found.

Ushering them over, the group came to the edge of the stage to take their bow – five couples and Hermione. By the cheering of the crowd, it was clear who the winners were going to be.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N **One more chapter after this! And reviews completely make my day! Please remember that a fanfiction author has no feedback but you. Is there something you liked in this story? Is there something you didn't like? Well let me know so I know what to continue doing, what you'd like to see more of, or what you think should be scrapped.

**Chapter Seven**

Hermione awoke the next morning to the sounds of birds outside her window. She lay in bed and looked at her new trophy. i_Well, it wasn't what I had in mind, but it will do_…for _now_./i She wondered what students in fifty years would think. Hermione Granger: Head Girl, vanquisher of Voldemort and… talent show winner?

She was at least thankful it was Saturday. Since her apprenticeship wasn't due to start until Monday, she had two whole days to wallow in misery.

She kept trying to tell herself that all really was going according to plan. She hadn't been expecting him to burst into song or declare his love to the school. She didn't want a rose bouquet or false promises. In fact, the more she thought about it, the fact that he at least seemed to be enjoying himself - up until the end - spoke volumes.

Climbing out of bed, she grabbed a long and hot shower to ease some of the tensions felt, knowing she would have to face him at one point or another. Resigning herself to her fate, she went down to the Great Hall to break her fast.

Stepping cautiously into the room, she felt diminutive as she heard the creak of the door echo in the room and each of her footsteps on the stone floor. The Great Hall was much too imposing without the few hundred adolescent occupants. The room now only contained herself, and Minerva McGonagall.

Bracing, Hermione went to sit at a student table. "Oh no, you don't. Up here, if you please," Professor McGonagall told her, and Hermione changed her trajectory.

She fixed herself a bowl of oatmeal and a banana, trying to pretend her old Head of House was not staring at her over her prim spectacles. "Just out with it, please, Professor."

"First of all," McGonagall told her shortly, "As you are now a formal apprentice, you will call me Minerva! You will also continue to take your repast here at the table. Second, what in the name of all that's magical were you thinking?"

Hermione wished she could just plop her face into her bowl of oatmeal. Instead, she sighed and faced Minerva. She was not going to be afraid or ashamed to tell her what she had effectively told the entire school last night. "I have cared for Professor Snape for almost a full year. Something needed to be done and at the time I agreed to help Ginny, I hadn't known about staying on as his apprentice. I think it was going to be the last time I saw him."

"Oh really? And you just couldn't have a conversation about this in private, could you?"

"Pro...Minerva. Have you ever had a conversation with Professor Snape about something he didn't want to talk about? Until last night, regardless of my age, my affection, or my maturity, he was still my teacher, and I was still his student. I couldn't just waltz down to his chambers, and ask him, '"Fancy a chat?""

"But why in front of the entire school, Hermione? The man must be horrified."

"I know," she said sadly. "But it was kind of one of those now or never experiences. Ginny wanted me to help her win back Harry, and when Luna joined, she was going to sing to Neville. I'm hoping he will put two and two and two together to get six."

"Hex," said McGonagall. "Hex means six. I thought it was just the number for your group. Amortentia Hex, very clever."

"Thank you. It was Luna's idea. So, Minerva…am I crazy?"

"Yes…and no. I do not think you were hit with a Confundus for having feelings for our dear Severus."

"God, I hope you never call him that to his face."

Minvera laughed. "No, no, I don't think I shall. I'm quite fond of my china set. But as I was saying, there were a few of us who took notice of the companionship you two shared last summer at Grimmauld Place. I have not seen Severus that content since…well ever. He seems to be very taken with you, Hermione. And if you share that sentiment, then I wish you both the most joy."

"Then what was the yes for?"

"You have to convince him you're not."

"Good point." Hermione sighed and looked at her cold oatmeal.

~~HGSS~~

Monday rolled around quicker then Hermione cared for. She has used her weekend for a bit of research, and she had talked to Ginny. Ginny and Harry were officially back together. They both agreed to take things slowly, but Harry had finally talked to her about his reservations. Hermione had been right in her advice, and Ginny gave her a blow by blow of exactly where she told him that he could put his notions, and what she would do the next time he decided to make a decision like that without consulting her.

Luna, Hermione was surprised to hear, was now engaged to one Neville Longbottom. It seems they had a long discussion about their relationship and had both wanted to take it to the next level, but were too shy to bring it up before now. The talent show was all the proof Neville needed to know that Luna was serious in her love for him.

Hermione was very pleased. Two of three was certainly not bad.

In the six meals Hermione had taken in the Great Hall, she had seen Professor Snape exactly never. Minerva tried to explain that this was probably due to the fact Severus rarely took meals with the staff during the hols, although that had drastically changed since Voldemort was gone. Hermione, however, was pretty sure she was the plague.

i_Avoiding me because he hates me and is embarrassed, or avoiding me because he returns my sentiments and doesn't think I was serious. Hates me...hates me not..._/i she thought sardonically as she peeled off sections of her morning orange. Her last orange slice landed on "Hates me not."' i_Thank you for the vote of confidence, Orange_./i

The students had left and breakfast was well and truly over. There was nothing to stall over before going down to his lab. She knocked gently, and it swung open of its own accord. She peered inside.

"On the table, there are three journals. I wish for you to pick an article out of one and see if you can replicate the results. If you can, come to me with something you can do to improve the results or the procedure. I expect your report by Friday." And with that, Professor Snape stepped into his office and slammed the door.

i_You lied to me, Orange_./i

Hermione tried to be reasonable. It's not like he had an apprentice before, or had ever been sung to in public. But at the same time, it's not like Hermione had been an apprentice or sang to someone before either. She would give him a few days and hopefully he would be willing to speak to her. She opened a journal and began to read.

~~HGSS~~

The following morning, she knocked on his office door. It opened briskly, and she found him staring at her. "Yes, Miss Granger?"

"It's still Hermione, sir. I've finished your task. I took on the Keilan article. He was trying to increase the fertility in plants, wishing to increase his broccoli crops. He tried using a potion as a fertilizer, but he didn't use a proper application. I wrote up a report for you on how I think it should be applied and why." She handed him a stack of papers which included her reports, the article, her notes, and research and stepped out of his doorway.

"Always the overachiever," he said sarcastically. "There is a list on my desk of infirmary supplies to be replenished. You may take on that next."

"I try, sir. I wish to get the most out of the opportunity you've given me, and I'll get right on the list, but may I talk to you about Friday?" She stammered a bit as she spoke, and shifted from foot to foot as she waited for him to answer her.

"Miss Granger, I do not need to hear the reasons for your behavior. This is a road Gryffindors and I have traveled on many occasions. I should only say that I had thought higher of you. I will do my best to ensure it does not reflect on the work you do here, but forgive me if it does not ingratiate me to your presence. I do not have a sense of humor."

"It...it wasn't a joke, sir," she said quietly. She turned around so she didn't have to look in his eyes anymore and see the anger there. Because of this, she also missed the surprise. "I'll get on the potions now."

Blushing harder than she knew possible, Hermione snatched the list and began her brewing.

It was Friday before she saw him again. She was just starting to box up everything to be sent to Madam Pomfrey when he came out of his office. "I will assist you," he told her stiffly.

"Alright, sir. I have everything packaged but the Pepper-up."

Together they finished her work and set to levitating the boxes up stairs.

"Oh my gracious, that was quick! You don't usually have my stores to me for a full month, Severus! It's a wonder you haven't taken on help before! You'll have to make sure we keep her around for a while," Madam Pomfrey told him with a little wink to Hermione. She had obviously been in attendance at the show and assumed Hermione's continued presence meant acceptance on his part. Hermione was seriously starting to consider the merit of a complexion charm to cover her continual rosy countenance.

Once back down in the lab, she went to do all of her washing up. She hadn't realized the heaps of dirty cauldrons she had accumulated on her own. It was no longer surprise that it was such a common detention.

A little while into her scrubbing, she paused, thinking she heard a strange noise. She turned off the tap slowly and peered around into Snape's lab. He was sitting at his desk with a journal. And he was…humming. Professor Snape was softly humming. Perhaps she needed to go get some fresh air because clearly, the dirty cauldron fumes were getting to her. She started to step back around when heard him again.

"Dammit! Damn that infernal song." He scowled as he went back to his reading, albeit silently this time.

It was then it hit her. He was humming her song. Perhaps the orange wasn't completely false.

The next morning, she came to work bright and early, carrying a plate of fresh scones and another stack of papers. "Good morning, sir! These are for you, this is the revision you requested, and I'm ready for my next task."

"You made these?" he said, giving the plate a light sniff.

"Yes, sir. They aren't poisoned, I promise. I just remember from our summer together that we have a tendency to work more than eat and I don't think either of us should be missing meals now that we are together again."

"Very astute, Hermione. You may begin working on the potion I've laid out for you."

He will still curt with her, but at least he was out of his office a bit more.

After a few hours, she was still brewing while he was sitting at his desk. She looked up through her hair to see him staring at her. Kind of glaring really. "It really wasn't a joke, Professor."

"So you've said."

Hermione went back to her brewing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

The scones had started a ritual. More of a peace offering, really. Every morning, Hermione would come down with a plate of some homemade or elf-made confection for them to nibble on throughout the day.

Twice more she had caught Professor Snape – _Professor Snape_ of all people – humming one of the songs from the show. The second time ended with the smashing of a vial.

Hermione decided the only thing she could to do show him her sincerity was to be consistent and reaffirming. She tried to tell herself that was the reason she was always trying to be near to him, to be kind to him. That was way she was smiling at him with her eyes, and dropping hints, but she knew she was only lying to herself.

He was assisting her on a potion, and she couldn't help herself. "Pardon my reach, sir," she said as she leaned over to grab an ingredient, purposely running her arm over his. It couldn't be said that she was suave, but at least she was trying.

She felt him stiffen and move aside as she retrieved the aconite.

After that, he was sure to keep a clear distance from her, but she would see him looking in her direction every so often. She felt something was being determined. He would have a puzzled expression on his face, as though she were a rare herb, and he wasn't quite sure how to classify her.

A few dreadfully tedious weeks had passed in this manner, and they were falling into a routine. Hermione was going about her best to work diligently as she could, but she was starting to become increasingly frustrated with her Master. Not to mention the fact Ginny was driving her around the twist with her constant inquiries if anything had changed between them. She wondered how the younger girl would have appreciated it if she was like that with her and Harry's progress.

It was time for a night off.

"May I leave a little early tonight, sir?"

"What for?" he asked sharply.

"Well, I've been in the castle constantly now for some time, and I wished to spend the evening with my friends and catch up a bit. I promise I won't be out late."

"No doubt to catch up with Potter and _Weasley_, I'm sure."

"Well, yes, sir. You see, they've become rather concerned that you've chained me to a wall somewhere, and I'm afraid only physical verification will assuage them."

At this suggestion, he raised an infamous eyebrow, but then flatly told her, "I'm afraid I don't wish for you to be out this evening." And with that he went back to chopping ingredients.

"Are you…are you pulling rank?" she asked incredulously.

"Call it what you will. But there are things I shall need you for this evening so I would rather you stayed here."

"Alright, may I tomorrow then?"

Finding no loophole, he responded, "As you wish."

"Thank you, sir." After a pause, she continued. "You know I don't care for Ron that way, right?"

"It is not my business who your paramours are, Hermione."

She was back to feeling like dropping her head against the table. She walked around the table and placed her hand on his forearm. She squeezed it gently before going back to her business.

~~HGSS~~

Hermione was going from frustrated to despondent. There didn't seem to be anything she could do to get him to believe her. She was stirring the cauldron gently, contemplating making a banner to run the Great Hall that says "Hermione Granger loves Severus Snape" when the first twinge hit. She brushed it off to awkward sleeping when another one hit. She let out a groan with her realization.

It was _that_ time.

"Sir?"

"Hmm?" was her only response.

"May I go up to my rooms briefly? I think I may have...forgotten something. To feed Crooks, I think."

He stared at her so intently she started to fidget on her stool. Eventually he told her, "If you wish."

No sooner had he spoken when she leaped off her stool and raced up stairs. Greeting her familiar quickly, she gathered the last ingredient to go into the balm. The base could be held ready, but the valerian root had to be added in last once the balm had been heated.

She quickly lit a small cauldron, cursing Hogwarts and its lack of electricity for a microwave, and added in the root. Setting it aside to cool, she also heated up a bit of almond oil with marjoram and lavender. She found that the balm worked on its own, but the effect was much longer lasting if she assisted it a bit with a warm massage to increase blood flow to her muscles. She was just taking the balm off the flame when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Something else I shouldn't know?"

Hermione just about jumped out of her skin. "Sir! No, no, it's nothing like that. Well, the research you saw me doing before, the balm I told you I was working on, well, I needed it. I have to add in the valerian root last, and it doesn't work at a the neuromuscular junction level, but rather from an inhibition of the more central polysynaptic neuronal events so I was heating up the oil to give a bit of massage to increase the longevity, and that's it, so it really wasn't anything, and I can be down in a little bit. Sir." She was aware she was babbling, but honestly! Did he have to come and sneak up on her like that? He should know that she would never try to pull the wool over his eyes.

"And how do you rub this into your own back, Hermione?"

"I manage," she told him stiffly. "Now, if you wouldn't mind, I'd really like to get a start on this before things become unbearable."

"Give it here."

"No," she told him quickly.

He glared at her. "Give. It. Here."

Angrily, she gave him the tub with her completed balm. Dammit, she really needed that. Did he have to go perform some analysis or trial on it now of all days?

"Now, turn around."

Questioning, Hermione turned so that she was facing the wall, arms angrily crossed in front of her.

"Off with the robe."

She hung her robe on a nearby hook with a bit of trepidation.

"The jumper, Granger," he replied impatiently, feeling like he was talking to a child.

Turning away from him again, she lifted the bottom of her jumper. There was no way it was coming off more than that, so if he wanted to be chivalrous, he would just have to deal.

It was only moments before she felt his strong hands smoothing the oil over her, thumbs working into either side of her spine as his palms caressed above her pant line. "That's fantastic," she told him truthfully. "Now the balm. Just work it in like you are oiling new hippogriff leather to wrap your stirring rods in."

Instantly she felt him kneading in all the right places. She braced herself on the wall ahead of her and couldn't help but moan a little. "This is infinitely better with assistance."

"I sympathize."

"Oh?" she asked, truly curious.

"I am certain I do not care to take on a full load of brewing again after experiencing a capable partner."

Hermione didn't respond immediately, but could feel the blood rushing to several areas at once now. Her back, her face, her…well, nevermind.

"So, you find me capable?"

"I do," he told her while lifting her shirt down. As she turned around, she could see that the proximity did not only have an effect on her. He was quite flushed as well.

"And do you trust me to handle your stores properly?"

"Indeed."

"And do you trust me to know my own mind when it comes to research? And do you trust me to go after exactly what it is I am after?"

"I do."

"Then trust me when I tell you that I was not joking. I know you have heard it from me before, but believe me, sir-"

"Severus."

"Excuse me, sir?"

"Please, Hermione. If we are to continue to have this talk, I want to hear you call me Severus."

"Alright…Severus," she said slowly, savoring both the name, and the ability to say what was in her head for so long. She looked into his face and saw the slump of his shoulders and the tension in the corners of his eyes. He wasn't the only one waiting for the other shoe to drop. "Let's go sit by the fire."

After getting comfortable in her duo of armchairs, she turned to face him again. "As I was saying, Severus," how her mind did happy cartwheels as being able to finally say that out loud, "trust me to know my own mind. I'm sorry if you felt I was merely tricking you, but I'm not that sort of person, and you should know that. I haven't ever said a spiteful word to you, have I?"

"No, you haven't."

"I've never had anything but respect for you. And after working with you last summer, I came to cherish our friendship. I've missed that this last year. And I realized it was more than friendship I was feeling. I had no idea I had received the position with you when I agreed with Ginny to sing in the talent show. Trust me when I tell you that if I had any inkling that was not going to be my last time seeing you, I wouldn't have done it."

"It was awfully forward."

"Um, hello? Gryffindor? Not to mention the fact, Ron Weasley? Harry Potter? Surely you're heard of them? Possibly the densest two men in the entire castle, and this is what I grew up with. I'm used to having to be a bit forward to get my point across. Not to mention, it apparently still didn't send a clear message to you either. So, I guess the only question now is what's the name, Severus?"

"Hermione…I…I've never been in this position before, and I'm not sure how to respond," he said uncomfortably.

"Join the club, we give out free ethics manuals," she responded sarcastically, wiping away a tear she hadn't realized she was shedding. Damn you period, and damn you emotions, and damn you mind for always assuming the worst. Hermione was fairly certain that he was trying to find a polite way to turn her down.

She watched as he reached out a hand and brushed her tear aside with a finger.

"You're crying."

"Yes, well, people do that when they are sad," she responded again testily.

"Why are you sad?" he asked, seeming to be truly puzzled.

She answered slowly. "Because I feel like the biggest berk right now. And because I really don't want to be turned away."

"Hermione, I don't want to turn you away."

"You don't?"

"No. But surely you can understand why I doubted the sincerity of your intentions. Things like this don't happen to men like me. And certainly not by women like you."

She inhaled sharply. "Well, I was completely serious. I hope you are willing to take a chance on me. I've been waiting for a year, and I'm certainly not going anywhere."

The hand that brushed the tear never left and was now gently cradling her cheek and she leaned into it. Her eyes fluttered closed, and she felt his breath on her cheek before his lips finally met hers. They kissed once, twice, three times gently before he heard her giggle.

"What?" he asked, not amused at the interruption.

Hermione just smiled and sang softly, "As I held my breath, the world stood still, but then he just smiled.  
I was in the seventh heaven when I kissed the teacher…"

And for the fourth time in her life, she saw Severus Snape smile.


End file.
